sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic Heroes
Game Boy Advance PlayStation 2 |genre=Beat 'em up |modes=Single-player, multiplayer (up to 4 players) |platforms=GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance }} Mystic Heroes, released in Japan as , is a beat 'em up video game developed by Koei. The game is based on ''Fengshen Yanyi, a supernatural Chinese novel about the fall of the Shang Dynasty and the rise of the Zhou Dynasty. Mystic Heroes was released for the Nintendo GameCube on March 29, 2002 in Japan, September 30 in North America, and December 13 in Europe. A Game Boy Advance version was released simultaneously with the GameCube version exclusively to Japan. A PlayStation 2 version was released November 16, 2002 in Japan and November 24 in Europe and America. The PlayStation 2 version features additional characters and gameplay modes. Gameplay Mystic Heroes is a fighting action game, similar to Koei's Dynasty Warriors. Players can perform melee attacks and element spells, which become more powerful with continuous use. The game has eight stages. There are four playable characters, and four unlockable characters in the PS2 version, for a total of eight. The game features a single-player story mode and three additional single-player modes, as well as co-op and versus multiplayer. Plot Long ago in a legendary land, Emperor Kang and his wife Sheva ruled with an iron fist. Tai and Naja, two elite mystics, sealed them away in Mt. Houshin, thus restoring peace. But Kang's son, Cyrus, built up an army to battle the mystics in an attempt to free his father. At this time two more mystics, Shiga and Lani, joined the fight alongside Tai and Naja. The four mystics along with their friends once again saved the land and returned the peace. Now Emperor Kang, Sheva, and Generals Grifon and Kai start to plan their escape. Grifon brings up the existence of something known as the "Dragon Star", which could free them. So Kang calls upon the powers of the Dragon Star, and he along with all of his minions are set free, giving Kang the chance to rise once again to dominate the land. This game takes place after Houshin Engi, Magical Houshin (this game takes place after the first title) and Houshin Engi 2. The player can choose to play as Tai, Shiga, Lani, or Naja. Reception (PS2) 62.75% | MC = (GC) 67/100 (PS2) 67/100 | Edge = 7/10 | EGM = 5.5/10 | Fam = (GC) 33/40 (PS2) 32/40 | GI = 7.75/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 7.3/10 | GSpy = | IGN = (PS2) 7/10 (GC) 6.3/10 | NP = 3.6/5 | OPM = }} Mystic Heroes was met with average to mixed reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 69.50% and 67 out of 100 for the GameCube version, and 62.75% and 67 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. In Japan, Famitsu gave the game a score of 33 out of 40 for the GameCube version, and 32 out of 40 for the PS2 version. References External links * Mystic Heroes official site * * Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Koei games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Video games based on novels Category:Video games developed in Japan